User blog:Sim533/Great Minifigure Combos!
Source: http://www.playminifigures.com/en/node/498 There are tons of great ways you can combine the strengths of three Minifigures. When choosing your team you should not just look at what each Minifigure does on its own, but also what they can do together. In the challenging endless dungeon of Lost Creations in Dino World it is very important to put together good trios of Minifigures. It is important to remember though that teams for Lost Creations should share the same Element. Here are some examples of cool Minifigure teams. We are sure you have many ideas for awesome combos yourself as well. The Bulldozer Combine the power of the Samurai, the Scarecrow and the Fortune Teller to become a battering-ram of force! This team takes full advantage of the fact that you keep buffs after changing Minifigures, so that you buff yourself up with the Fortune Teller and the Scarecrow, before charging into combat with the Samurai. Use the Fortune Teller's Wheel of Fortune ability to surround yourself with explosive tarot cards, then quickly change to the Scarecrow and use his Flock of Birds for yet another buff. Finally you quickly swap to the Samurai and use her Hurricane Step to instantly dash into a group of enemies. When you now charge into monsters you will not only wield the power of the Samurai, but you are also aided by the exploding tarot cards of the Fortune Teller and circled by the birds of the Scarecrow, all adding to greatly to your damage. This combination is great for dealing massive amounts of damage and smashing through enemies. Not only that, but the Samurai is a Striker, the Scarecrow a Defender and the Fortune Teller is a Builder, so that even when you don't use the combo you have a good trio of Minifigures to deal with almost any situation! Where to find them: You can find the Samurai in the Armory in Mythology Mountains, the Scarecrow in the Scorched Ruins on Volcano Island and the Fortune Teller drops in parts in the Pocket Adventures of the Medieval Kingdom. The Team Player If you like helping others, then this can be a super combo for you! This trio of Nature Minifigures can be a great help to your teammates in the brutal Lost Creations Dungeon. The Team Player combo uses the Carpenter, the Prospector and the Sea Captain. The Carpenter is excellent for teams because he is the only Minifigure which can heal others. Combine him as a healer with the Prospector as a buffer and the Sea Captain as a controller to help your team in their hour of need! Your team can gather near the Carpenter's healing station built with Carpenters Craft to heal up, they can pick up the golden nuggets spread by the Prospector's Gold Rush for a great damage boost and they can smash the enemies caught and controlled by your Sea Captain's Anchor ability. Where to find them: You can find parts for the Carpenter in Alien Command Center in Space World, the Prospector in the Mysterious Crystal Cave in the Enchanted Forest and you find the Sea Captain in parts in Pocket Adventures on Volcano Island. The Stunning Bomber This group of Shadow Minifigures make a great team for Lost Creations in Dino World. It has strong synergies to do high damage and it also has the added bonus of the Medusa being a Striker, the Evil Wizard being a Builder and the Evil Dwarf being a Defender. When faced with gangs of enemies you start by using the Medusa's Petrifying Gaze ability to stun the attackers. Then you follow up quickly with the Evil Wizard's Sigil of Magic, which creates an exploding circle in the middle of the group of enemies. For the finishing touch you use the Evil Dwarf's Skyward Smash to jump right into the cluster, landing on top of your enemies in one big smashing explosion! Where to find them: You get the Evil Wizard by playing through the Sorceror's Keep in Medieval World, find parts for the Medusa in the dungeons of Mythology World and can get your hands on the Evil Dwarf on Tier 5 of Lost Creations in Dino World. The Monster Zapper All three Minifigures in this team belong to the Tech Element, so they make another awesome combo for Lost Creations. The group uses the Robot, the Galaxy Patrol and the Sheriff to control a difficult battlefield, while doing continuous damage to enemies. The team also contains one Builder, one Striker and one Defender, so it can deal with most situations. The trick to this team is to use the Robot's Tesla Tower ability which zaps every monster in the area with electricity (You can upgrade the Robot to build two towers at once). In addition you use the Galaxy Patrol's Extra Magnetic Grenade and the Sheriff's Jail House to keep all the enemies trapped near the towers. This way you can run around and keep opponents at bay, but still do damage to them and allowing any other teammates to smash the slowed and trapped monsters. Where to find them: You can get the Robot in Tier 4 and the Sheriff in Tier 2 of Lost Creations in Dino World and you find the Galaxy Patrol in the Space Command Headquarters Dungeon in Space World. Source: http://www.playminifigures.com/en/node/498 Category:Blog posts Category:News